Morag Tsurugi
Biography He left the Hidden Mountain Village for the Kagekenin. The hardy Morag is the master of water style techniques; his ambition is to take the Nine Tailed Fox. He is favored by the leader of Kagekenin. He is the second fastest person in the group second only to the leader. Naruto: Trials of a Shinobi Kagekenin & Akatsuki arc He first appears at the meeting in Tanigakure, where he is told to collect his assignments. He and his partner, Morag, then leave for the Land of Fire in search of Naruto Uzumaki. He and Thorn easily infiltrate Konoha. Through use of his Shadow Imitation Technique he snares Naruto and they capture him. On their way out, they are stopped by Echo Uchiha who wants to join them. They lead Echo into the woods and Morag attacks Echo with his shadow. Seireitou Hyuga appears and stops them from killing Echo, however, Gensho arrives and they leave to seal Naruto. After the sealing they are again confronted by Ryun Uchiha and Seireitou. Byakko Kurohitsugi detonated a jutsu destroying the cave and Thorn takes Seireitou's group into the woods. Morag is forced to face Ryun, Seireitou Uchiha and Luke Uchiha. He is easily held off. Just before he is beaten, Thorn detonates himself causing a distraction and allowing Morag to escape. About a mile from the battlefield, he is confronted again by Echo Uchiha, who joins him. Together the two head towards the Land of Lightning to contact the Leader. Personality Morag appears to be indifferent, caring for only a few things around him. He spends a considerable amount of time mocking and or being beaten by Thorn, his partner in Kagekenin. Morag also shows a desire to leearn all the jutsu of the Nara Clan. Urai Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and another Kagekenin member, claims Morag is a prodigy at the art of assassination. Morag apparently likes animals, as he is seen playing with several and talking snakes at one point. Missions for Kagekenin # Capture the Nine Tailed Fox (success) # Capture RaijuuRokubi Abilities Morag is a very skilled ninja with an intellect in IQ of over 300 and, even back in his days as a Genin. In fact, he is so skilled, that even he fails to realize how he stands above most shinobi in the Kagekenin. Gensho noted that this is beyond genius and probably the smartest ninja in the Kagekenin; Morag also has a knack for being able to remember everything he witnesses in astonishing detail, which promptly suggests that he's got eidetic memory which enables him to better formulate plans and tactics. It can also be said that Morag is very skillful at dodging attacks. His primary supporting move is the Shadow Imitation Technique. Morag also knows the Shadow Sewing Technique and many other shadow related jutsu as well as the ability to simultaneously use them in astonishing coordination. He is able to analyze and discern the nature of an opponents abilities after seeing it been performed only once using only the purest of logic. It might be noted that in each of his previous battles, Morag makes use of strategy & planning instead of outright battle. Gensho has stated, Morag can think eleven moves ahead and consider 100 possible moves in a second. But his real talent is always being able to choose the correct one. As a member of the Tsurugi Clan, he has enhanced senses of smell and hearing. During the hunt for Naruto Uzumaki, he stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound. Jutsu * Water Clone Jutsu * Water Release- Black Hell Rain * Water Release: Infinite Sharks * Water Release: Water Fang Bullet * Shadow Endgame Technique * Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique * Shadow Imitation Technique * Shadow Neck Bind Technique * Shadow Sewing Technique * Shadow Disappear Jutsu * True Shadow Clone Jutsu * Ninja Art- Shadow Clone Suicide Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mountain Ninja